elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Geon Auline
Geon Auline is a Breton noble residing in his house in Godsreach, Mournhold. He is a collector of unique daggers, and tasks the Nerevarine with acquiring the Droth Dagger from Arnsa Thendas. The unique daggers that can be found on his table are the Othril Dagger, Iryon Dagger, and the Rathalas Dagger, though none of them posses any enchantments. Interactions Estate Sale Geon tasks the Nerevarine with acquiring the Droth Dagger from Arnsa Thendas. It must be done before her Estate Sale occurs, in which she will auction it off. The dagger can be acquired by buying it, stealing it, or persuading her into giving it up. Geon will award the Nerevarine 800 gold upon giving it to him. Crimson Plague Geon must be given a Potion of Cure Common Disease in order to cure him of the plague. Dialogue "Hello. I am '''Geon Auline', collector of fine artifacts."'' :Geon Auline "Yes, that's me." ;Crimson Plague "Hello. I am Geon Auline, collector of fine artifacts." :Cure Disease Potion "Are you here to deliver the potion?" ::Give him the potion "Thank you so much, . I'll be able to return to my work i nfull health. Give my regards to Nerile, would you?" :::Cure Disease Potion "Yes, thank you for helping me. It's a silly story, I'd been down in the sewers... why? Well, I'd gotten a tip that a rare and valuable item might be down there. All I found, however, was rats. No matter now; everything is fine." ::Keep the potion "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Nerile at the Temple said she'd send someone over with it. I suppose I assumed it was you; I don't often get visitors." ;Estate Sale "Hello. I am Geon Auline, '''collector' of fine artifacts."'' :collector "Yes, I have amassed quite a collection of rare items, some of which you see displayed here. I'm currently working on the last piece of a set, a very rare '''Droth Dagger'. It's been a challenge to track one down, to say the least."'' ::collector "This Droth Dagger has had me occupied for quite some time. I've located one, but have had a rather, ah, difficult time obtaining it. I freely admit I'm obsessing a bit over it." ::Droth Dagger "It's one of several made by artisans during the 2nd Age. They were crafted for a group of Dunmer nobles, each bearing a mark of the owner. Of course, it takes a trained eye to distinguish one from a normal dagger... I've acquired all but the Droth Dagger, and have recently been made aware that the widow Arnsa Thendas is in possession of one. Would you be wiling to help me retrieve it?" :::I'm sorry, but I'd rather not get involved. "That's....disappointing. Perhaps I can try some other method to acquire the dagger, then. Ah, well. I appreciate you listening to the story, at any rate." :::Yes, I'll help. "Excellent! Here's what I can tell you. Arnsa Thendas has recently been widowed. Her husband, Sandas, was a local nobleman, but amassed quite a bit of debt during his waning years. His death has left the widow with quite a financial burden. As such, she may be willing to part with the dagger for money. If you can find another way to get it from her, by all means take advantage of it. I will compensate you adequately, I promise you." If approached again: "Have you acquired the '''Droth Dagger'?"'' :collector "I do hope you can acquire that Droth Dagger for me, . It would complete a most wonderful collection, perhaps something the Museum of Artifacts would be interested in." ::Droth Dagger "Just come back here once you've gotten it." :::Droth Dagger "Well, ? Have you managed to acquire the dagger?" ::::I haven't got the dagger yet. "Well, let me know when you have it." ::::I'm keeping the dagger. "What? What can you possibly want it for, especially knowing how important it is to me? Please reconsider this course of action." :::: "PLEASE don't joke like that, . I couldn't bear the thought of that beautiful dagger sitting in some dusty shop someplace." ::::: "You did WHAT? What could you possibly have been thinking? This makes a mess of everything. Why not just stab me in the back with it, instead? That'd have been less painful for me. Get out of my sight." ::::::collector "Perhaps I'd have better luck opening a store of some sort, since oafs like you seem to be more interested in selling things than procuring them for investors. Hear that, ? It's SARCASM." :::: "Very funny. I see that you've got it there. Now let's stop these shenanigans. Just hand it over." ::::Here's the the dagger.|Not carrying the dagger}} "Well, where is it? I do appreciate a good sense of humor, but this is not a subject I'm inclined to joke about. Please bring me the dagger as soon as you have it." :::::Here's the the dagger. "Fantastic! I don't need to know the details of how you got it. In fact, I'd rather not know. Here is your payment; I think you'll find it's a bit more than the dagger is actually worth. I do appreciate what you've done for me." If approached again: "Hello, . Thank you again for helping me acquire the Droth Dagger." :collector "Well, now that I have the full collection of daggers, I may contact the Mournhold Artifact Museum. They're all so wonderful, aren't they?" :Droth Dagger "You have done me a great service, . I finally have the full set. Aren't they beautiful?" :Estate Sale "Well, I wish her all the best with it. And with everything else. Long life, good health, whatever." If Arnsa Thendas is dead :Droth Dagger "It's one of several made by artisans towards the end of the Second Age. They were crafted for a group of Dunmer nobles, each bearing a mark of the owner. Of course, it takes a trained eye to distinguish one from a normal dagger... I've acquired all but the Droth Dagger, and have recently been made aware that the widow Arnsa Thendas was in possession of one, shortly before her untimely death. Can you help me find out what happened to it?" ::Yes, I'll help. "Wonderful! I know that she had been planning an '''Estate Sale' to auction off some of her husbands' things. He died a short while ago, and left her with some rather large debts. The Thendas manor is here in the Residential District... perhaps the Droth Dagger is still there. A shame about her death, really. I will, however, pay you should you be able to get it for me."'' :::Estate Sale "She's auctioning off some of her late husband's effects, from what I understand. I worry that the Droth dagger may be included in the auction, and I might lose track of it. I, ah, won't be allowed at the auction." Quotes *''"No, I'll find someone else. But thank you, anyway."'' – After refusing to help Geon *''"You again? Haven't you made enough of a mess of things?"'' – After selling the Droth Dagger Trivia *During the Crimson Plague, Geon does not technically carry the plague according to the The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Construction Set. If he is provoked, the disease cannot be contracted. *After completing his related quest Estate Sale by delivering the dagger to him, he will still ask the Nerevarine whether they have acquired the dagger every time they speak. Appearances * ru:Геон Аулин Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers